


Don't Ever Touch the Rat

by Lunneus



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Anime, Shion flipping his shit again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunneus/pseuds/Lunneus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The West District may be part of the new No. 6, but it was far from safe.</p>
<p>And the years haven't made Shion any less protective of Nezumi.</p>
<p>(Alternatively; overprotective white-haired boys, punching burly men in the face, strangling them, and having to buy more potatoes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Touch the Rat

It was four years after the walls surrounding No. 6 came down. The city was pulling itself back together slowly with Shion taking up the role as reconstruction leader and was headed toward a bright future. The citizens, at least those who were left, of the West District were hesitant to accept the fact that No. 6 could now be their home as well and the people of No. 6 still held some apprehension for those from outside the walls. Shion, who knew both these people, assured them all with his coined phrase, “They're just like us.” He even went so far as to have trains that ran from No. 6 to the West District several times a day. It was this very train system that he took to the West District after he confessed to his mother that his home and heart truly resided with a certain grey-eyed man. She simply smiled and told him that whatever he did, she would always be his mother.

\---

“I'm back.”

Shion lifted his gaze from the book he'd been reading and smiled at the man who was already removing his jacket and scarf. The white mouse, Hamlet, squeaked excitedly and ran down from his position on Shion's shoulder to greet his master.

“Welcome home, Nezumi. How was work?” Shion said, still holding that warm smile.

With a sigh, Nezumi dropped onto the couch, jostling the other a bit. Shion's smile dropped. He could tell from the worn out look that Nezumi had some trouble again. And, sure enough, Nezumi simply responded with an irritated groan. Shion laid his book on the table, not bothering to mark his page, and leaned over to give the other man a chaste kiss on the cheek which he always did when Nezumi had a bad day. Nezumi couldn't help but smirk a little.

“Was it... another fan of Eva?” Shion asked with a slightly wavering voice. 'Eva' was Nezumi's stage name as an actor. Shion always hated when men, or women, would throw themselves all over Nezumi thinking he'd give them some 'service.' It made his blood boil just thinking about it.

“Don't worry about it. I'm fine.” Nezumi's voice was as flat as ever. He always kept his voice that way when they were discussing a subject Shion might not take too well.

“Nezumi... what did they--”

“Shion,” Nezumi said sternly as he turned his gaze to Shion. He shivered slightly when he was met with an almost blood thirsty gaze, completely different from the loving look he received when he'd come in. “I'm fine. Calm down. He was just some fat lug. I didn't even break a sweat taking him down.”

Shion was still seething. How _dare_ they. How dare anyone even touch Nezumi. To hold him in their filthy, disgusting thoughts. How dare they. How dare they. They should be punished. They should _die_. Shion's thoughts stopped there and he jolted back into reality. They should die? When had he become this way? So fiercely protective, so willing to take a life for this man. He flashed back to the incident in the correctional facility. He'd killed a man begging for mercy...

All for Nezumi.

Shion blinked, then smiled at Nezumi before standing. Nezumi carefully watched him the whole while. Truth be told, Nezumi was afraid of Shion, of what he could do. That innocent boy could worm his way into anyone and tear them apart unnoticed.

“I'm going to start dinner.”

“Alright.”

\---

Shion was still bothered by what Nezumi told him yesterday. That someone had, once again, tried to illicit sex from him simply because he was face behind Eva. He really didn't know why he was so angry. The West District may be part of the new No. 6, but it was far from a safe place. Those occurrences were normal. So why...

Shion's thoughts were floating, wandering back and forth in his head and he carried his newly acquired groceries back home. He came to the conclusion that he'd always been protective by nature. That he always had this beastly side just under the surface and his time with Nezumi in the West District only made that side more willing to burst forth. He kept thinking back when he nearly strangled Rikiga, shot the guard begging for mercy even as Nezumi pleaded for him to stop.

Shion was about to turn into an alley way he often used a as a shortcut when all thoughts stopped save for one.

Nezumi.

A burly man stood in front of Nezumi, who held a sour expression. One of the man's hands was pressed against the wall beside Nezumi's head, the other reaching toward Nezumi's waist and he held a lecherous grin. Without even being able to hear them Shion knew what was happening. Nezumi knocked the man's reaching hand away and started to walk away, but then man grabbed him again and slammed him into the half-rotted wood structure. Nezumi glared at him before hooking him in the jaw with his fist, the man stumbled backwards but wouldn't relent. He grabbed Nezumi again, this time by both arms. Shion knew Nezumi could easily shake him off but all he could think was Nezumi. Nezumi. Nezumi. Nezumi.

Shion dropped the bag he was carrying, the carrots and potatoes spilling onto the dirt and he ran, blindly into the scuffle.

Nezumi looked up with horror as he saw Shion running toward them. This was bad. Very, very bad. Shion couldn't control himself whenever something was happening to him. Shion simply lost all sense of perseverance and went into a blind, bloody rage. And sure enough, that's what happened.

With a strength even Shion didn't know he had, he punched the man in the jaw, sending him to the ground. He completely ignored Nezumi calling his name as he lunged at the downed man. Shion's hands wrapped around the man's throat as if they belonged there and tightened. He began struggling and Shion simply lifted the man's head and slammed him back into the ground. He was faintly aware of two hands pulling at his shoulders but that didn't matter. This man, this foul, disgusting, worthless man had to pay.

“How dare you. You filthy, repulsive thing. How dare you touch him. How dare you defile him with your vile presence” Shion's voice was barely above a whisper, but would paralyze anyone with fear. Even Nezumi was shocked for a moment.

“Ple... Pelase I, I'm so-sorry I-I....” The man could barely speak as less and less air filled his lungs. Shion was going to kill him if he kept this up. And that's exactly what he wanted. The time for apologies had long passed.

“Die. You should die. You should pay for what yo--”

“Shion!”

Suddenly, as if snatched from a deep sleep, Shion was back to himself. He looked down at the barely breathing man below him and quickly released his neck. He could see the already forming bruises and thin red crescents where his nails had cut into his skin. The man lay there, breathing raggedly between coughs as Nezumi pulled Shion off of him.

“Shion what the hell were you doing out here!?” Nezumi's voice was harsh on Shion's ears and made them ring. “Shion!”

Shion flinched at the shouting of his name and averted his eyes from the concerned look in Nezumi's.

“I... I was...” Shion found himself unable to speak. He felt confused and lost. He looked behind him at the bag of fallen groceries that were already being devoured by the stray dogs. “The groceries...”

“We'll get some more later. Let's just go home.” Nezumi wrapped his arm protectively around Shion's quaking shoulders as they made the slow trek home.

It was too bad that those potatoes were the last ones the food stall would have for a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write Shion strangling someone and freaking Nezumi out again.
> 
> Because let's face it, we all loved when Shion flipped his shit, right?


End file.
